A Lost Voice
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Austin losses his voice before he gets signed to Stars records, will his voice come back so he can have his shot at the big time? Or will he never be able to sing again?
1. Part 1

**Austin loses his voice, right before he gets signed to a record deal. Can Amy and Ally help him though it until he has to get it fixed.**

"Austin, this is amazing!" Ally practically yelled in excitement. "You and Amy might just get a record deal."

Austin and Amy wanted to scream and jump up in down, there dream was to perform and get their own record deal and it was coming true.

"I know. Ally, do you think we can record the new song and see how it sounds before I go in next week?" Austin asked Ally.

"Burnin' Up?" Ally asked them. "Yeah sure, come on." Ally said, then she, Austin and Amy ran up to the practice room.

Ally set up the recording software and then was ready to record Austin & Amy. Ally played the piano for it and Austin and Amy sang the chorus first.

But when Austin was singing it, near the end his voice cracked, which has never happened before.

"Austin, what just happened?" Amy asked her brother, hoping his voice was okay.

"I'm fine, Amy." Then Austin tried singing again, but it was off key.

"Austin, did you just lose your voice?" Ally asked, concerned.

"I guess, we have been practicing a lot lately." Austin confirmed. "It's never happened to me before."

"No, remember it was the webca…" Ally started to say. "Never mind."

"My voice is fine." Amy told them.

"We know. Austin you should probably see a doctor." Ally suggested.

"Ally, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor." Austin told him. "Just because I lost my voice for the first time ever in my life, doesn't mean I need a doctor."

Ally and Amy knew that was stupid and he needed a doctor to check this out.

"Austin, please can you just see a doctor?" Ally begged him. "Unless you're chicken." Ally taunted him.

"I'm not chicken or afraid to see a doctor, I just don't prefer it." Austin told them. He basically said the same thing Ally did, but in a different way.

"Austin, you will be fine, now come on." Amy pleaded.

"Alright, I'll go to the doctor." Austin finally gave in.

At the doctors office, Austin, Amy and Ally were in the room waiting for the doctor to come in the room.

"Austin, I just talked to dad." Amy told him. "He said he's on his way over here. He'll be here in like 10 minutes.

Austin nodded and the doctor walked into the room. "Alright, Austin Monica Moon." Ally chuckled a little because she still couldn't believe his middle name was Monica.

"The only thing you'll need is a throat examination. So, open wide and say "Ah", please."

Austin nodded and did what the doctor said. Just then Austin and Amy's dad walked in the room.

"Excuse me, sir. You can't be in here." The doctor told him, but he started to argue.

"I'm Mike Moon, That's my son and daughter. The shorter one, not the other one. I don't know who that is." He told them.

"Dad, this is Ally Dawson, the one Austin and I have been telling you about. And I'm not that short!"

Amy and Austin would talk about Ally and the rest of their gang. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ally, but what's wrong with my son?" Mike asked the doctor after giving a fair greeting to Ally.

"I don't know, you barged in before I could finish examining his throat." The doctor told him and then asked Austin to say "Ah" again.

Austin did as he was told again. "Alright, Austin it looks like a tonsil infection." The doctor told them.

"Is its not real serious, but you will probably need surgery." The doctor added. Austin cringed when he said, "_surgery_".

"Is there a chance he might never sing again?" Austin asked and the doctor told him that there was a slight chance.

"Hey, my kids have dreams to be big in music, singing I'm guessing. Even though that will probably never happen, you can't tell my son he's not going to sing ever." Mike complained.

The doctor became annoyed with Mike and just wanted to kick him. "I didn't say it would happen, I said there was a chance. Now we will perform it in a few days. Now, Austin till then, rest your voice and then we will perform the sucker on Saturday." The doctor told him.

Austin nodded and they all left the office. "Austin, now if you can never sing again, you'll thank him for making it that your dream is insane." Mike said. "Now, Ally I'm sure you don't want to be a performer."

"No, I have stage fright, I'm a songwriter." Ally told him. "I write all of Austin and Amy's songs."

"Well, yours is more realistic. Amy has a better chance of making it." Mike said. Then 2 days later at the mall.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked him as she walked by the sad boy.

"No, I can't believe I might never sing again. And to top that off my dad still doesn't believe in me, he encourages Amy more than me." Austin said sadly.

"Yeah, this could end yours and Amy's career and plus, you know how dads are, mine is the same." Ally said and told him.

"What do you mean about Amy?" Austin asked Ally. "Her voice is just fine, her career isn't at risk."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't perform without you." Ally told him.

"Well, I'm sure even if I can't sing she will be big. I will make sure of it." Austin told Ally.

What they didn't know, was that Amy was listening. Then at Sonic Boom, Amy went to talk to Austin & Ally.

"Austin, I'm not performing without you." Amy told him.

"But it's your dream to perform and be famous." Austin reminded her.

"Actually my dream was for us to perform and be famous. Together, If you can't sing, I won't." Amy told him.

"You care too much." Austin told her after he blushed.

Ally then knew what to say. "Look, Austin, you'll be fine and if you're not…" Austin cut Ally off.

"Prove our dad right? We couldn't make it. I mean he believes in Amy more than me." Austin said to Amy and Ally.

"Hey, he has his reasons." Amy said I guess we'll find out about that and you singing again soon enough." Ally said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**This is based on the upcoming episode, "Successes & Setbacks." Coming up on August 19th, I will finish this when after premires or sooner.**

**Poor Austin : (**

**His dad was supporting his sister, but not him. That's kind of rude. I just thought it make a interesting story line.**

**Enjoy and please rate and review…. Thnx!**

**PS- I wrote this months ago, deleted it and I'm posting it again lol!**


	2. Part 2

**Okay, here's part 2 to my story based on Successes and Setbacks, hope you enjoy. I don't own Austin & Ally, all****credits****go to Disney. (the episode is on tomorrow!)**

Back at Austin and Amy's house, Amy walked and found her mom. "Hi Mom." She greeted her mother.

"Hey honey, where's Austin?" She asked her daughter. Amy informed her he was with Ally. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of Course, what's up?" She told her.

"Do you support both me and Austin, you know, in our music choice?" Amy asked her, hoping that she did.

"Of course, why do you ask, sweetie?" Amy's mother asked her. "Because, dad only supports me."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, he's your father." She told Amy, which was no help to either Austin or Amy.

Back at Sonic Boom, Austin didn't know what to do, he was really worried about the surgery tomorrow and his father right about him not making it wasn't helping. Amy was heading for Sonic Boom, but saw Mike in his mattress store.

"Dad!" Amy screamed to get her fathers attention. "Amy, what can I do for you?" Mike asked her daughter.

"Just tell me, why do you hate Austin so much?" Amy asked him, knowing that he didn't, but needed an answer.

"What? I love him, he's my son, and what ever gave you that idea, Amy?" Mike asked in confusion and shock.

"Well, Austin and I want to be big in music and you only support me, so it seems like you don't like Austin very much." Amy told him, angrily.

"I have my reason, now I have to get back to work." Mike said, making an excuse.

"Then why, why do you only support me?!" Amy asked, in a yelling matter.

"Because, HE'S MY SON, AND YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!" Mike yelled. "Look, Austin is strong, he can take anything, but you're my daughter, girls are fragile." He admitted to Amy.

"Dad, you got it all wrong. I'm fragile, yes, but Austin is more fragile. You doing this has convinced him that you don't for him at all, and that I'm the favorite child." Amy told him.

"But, I love you both. That's just what Samuel told me to do." Mike told her.

"If you love Austin as much as he thinks you love me, then tell him what you just told me. And support both of us. And stop talking to Sam, he's mad!" Amy told her father leaving his store and heading towards Sonic Boom.

About 10 minutes later, at Sonic Boom. Mike and Amy told Austin everything and he understood, Mike understood what Amy meant and promised to support both of them. "Okay, I promise that you'll be singing in no time."

3 days later after Austin's operation, he was on vocal rest, but Dez accidentally made him talk a few hours early, which could damage his voice.

To make it worse, Jimmy Star came down to hear Austin and Amy perform, to decide if they get the record deal. "Austin, we haven't had the chance to test your voice out, what if you can't hit the note?" Ally said concerned. Austin said they were going to find out.

Austin and Amy got on the stage in the store. "Hey, We are Austin and Amy Moon and this new song is now called, The Way That You Do. Austin announced and they both performed it. Austin was able to hit the notes.

Austin and Amy got signed to Star records and they all celebrated after wards, Mike was proud of both his son and daughter and they couldn't wait to start their new album.

**Austin gets his voice back, and Austin & Amy get signed which they always dreamed of.**

**Austin was happy now that he was supported by both his parents, along with his sister, Amy.**

**Im not writing the story exactly based on the episode, but the concept of the episode and my story… and you get the point.**

**Hope you enjoyed this… review and rate please- thank you**

**REMEMBER THIS STORY I WROTE MONTHS AGO ;) DON'T HATE! lol**


End file.
